


[Podfic] Falling To Earth

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers - Freeform, Cave-In, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Avengers (Movie), Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for "Falling To Earth" by Entanglednow - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/398737">Text</a></p><p>Author's Summary: Snow is the beginner's substance of choice for all cave-ins and trapped-in-the-wilderness scenarios. Why couldn't it have been snow?</p><p> </p><p>Podfic at Sendspace: <a href="http://www.sendspace.com/file/btgcbo">Podfic - MP3</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Falling To Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398737) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



This is the first podfic I've ever posted, so any constructive suggestions on archiving, posting, editing, etc would be greatly appreciated. Make sure to read the original work and leave author feedback, because I'm not sure I did this incredible fic the justice it deserves.

Fic: Falling to Earth, By entanglednow - [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398737)

Podfic at Sendspace: [Podfic - MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/file/btgcbo)

Streaming:  



End file.
